


Questions, Questions

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween prompt, Ouija, Tumblr Prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This was for the prompt "The Ouija board ghost gets fed up and tells person a and person b to just get together already. Bonus points if the ghost is furiously screaming from beyond the veil: 'OMG! Just KISS already!!'"





	Questions, Questions

“Before we begin, I have a question.” Kandros was seated on the floor across from Sara Ryder, his talons gingerly resting on the planchette. 

“What is it?” Sara was impatient to get started and she fidgeted in place while readjusting her hand on the small plastic contraption.

“Everything that was brought aboard the Arks had to be approved by someone. Who approved of bringing a weird human thing to talk to ghosts and why?” Kandros had never been superstitious but the fact that every human he talked to seemed to vouch for the effectiveness of the strange thing had made him curious. 

“Ugh, Kandos, can’t we just have some fun without bringing up protocol? Anyway, Scott and I figured it would be super fun to freak out whatever aliens we’d meet here so we convinced Dad that it would be funny. Dad agreed because he thought it would be worth it to try and see if maybe the people here would worship us as gods and we could start a cult or something. He always did have a kind of...dark sense of humor.” Sara realized that perhaps she had said too much and smiled at Kandros hoping that he wasn’t scared off by her oversharing.

“So long story short, you inherited the crazy from your dad. Got it,” Kandros answered back smugly. 

“I mean we weren’t really going to do it,” Sara exclaimed haughtily. 

“And yet, here we are, in a new galaxy having survived a 600 year journey with this...Ouija board.” Kandros hoped he was pronouncing it correctly. “Ok, another question.”

“Dammit Kandros, you’re supposed to come up with questions for the spirit world, not me!” Sara rolled her eyes.

“Last on, I promise. In your language it’s spelled O-U-I-J-A. Why? As much as I know about English, that’s not the sounds those letters make.”

“We have ghosts we could talk to and you want a lesson etymology?” Sara was stunned that Kandros seemed more interested in spelling than the potential to speak to those beyond the land of the living. 

“It’s just interesting to me. I mean how exactly does this thing even work anyway? It’s just a plastic thing with a window on a board with letters. I don’t see anything that would give this board a connection to anything spiritual or otherwise and yet your people swear by them.”

“Kandros! Just ask it something, dammit! You’re driving me crazy.” Sara leaned in closer to him and pressed her fingers firmly against the planchette. “I’ll start since you’re obviously not taking this seriously.” Sara closed her eyes and tried to focus. “To whatever spirits that may be listening, can you please tell me why Kandros is being such a pain in the ass?”

When nothing happened, Kandros just scoffed at her. “Ok spirits. Can you please tell me why Sara seems to believe that a piece of cardboard with a plastic...thing...is capable of contacting you?” 

Still nothing happened. “Now you probably went and pissed them off. Ok, how about an easy ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question. Is Kandros purposely trying to annoy me so that I’ll just throw this whole thing at his face?” 

“I can answer that one for you,” Kandros replied. He was having fun knowing that he was getting under her skin. “Oh wait...I actually do have a question.” 

Sara leaned in closer. “Ask your question then.” It was a challenge.

“Dear all knowing, all seeing spirits...” The sarcasm drenched his words and Sara’s eyes narrowed. “Did Sara use this as an excuse to have some time alone with me because she’s too shy to ask me for a drink?”

Sara’s face immediately turned red and she sputtered a response. “No! That’s not it! Spirits, tell Kandros he’s being an asshole.”

“Spirits, why is Sara’s face red?”

“Spirits, tell him to shut up!”

“Spirits, why is she getting so flustered?”

“Spirits, why did I think this was a good idea?”

“Spirits--” 

Before Kandros could continue, they both felt the planchette begin to move. Sara and Kandros stared at the board wide-eyed, as it slowly spelled out “"OMG! Just KISS already!!"

The two of them sat in stunned silence. “I didn’t move it did you?” Sara’s face conveyed pure shock and Kandros just slowly shook his head.

The two of them sat across from each other wondering what to do. Neither of them was keen to make the first move until Kandros’ fingers brushed gently against Sara’s. Sara let her fingers intertwine with his and he took her hand into his. Sara looked up slowly and as soon as her eyes met his, she began to lean forward towards him. Kandros gently pulled her in and wrapped his other hand around the base of her neck, gently cradling her head. His mouth met her lips and the two of them closed their eyes and savored the kiss. They allowed a few moments of contact before pulling away. 

Sara looked up at Kandros to find him with a satisfied look on his face. “Alright. I see why your people like these things,” he remarked in a quieter baritone than before. His fingers were still wrapped around hers and he gently ran his talon down the length of her index finger. “I know you promised all sorts of scary things were supposed to happen but I’ll take this outcome over that any day.” Kandros captured her lips in another quick kiss and Sara just nodded in agreement.


End file.
